King's Daughter
by meryl13
Summary: She was a girl who lived in London but not just any other girl. She is sent to the Philippines to go to a boarding school. There, she meets five certain people who will teach her things she wouldn't forget.AU.AH. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, this is another new story. I know I'm being horrible by not updating my other stories and now I'm writing a new one. Really, I'm being stupid. I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Saga related things.

* * *

Prologue

In London lived a girl. But, she's not just your average girl; she's the king's daughter. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She always disliked being called Isabella or Princess. So, she told everyone in the palace to call her Bella. Her mother died giving birth to her. Her father is always busy, so, she do things all by herself. She wanted to be a normal girl so when she reached her twelfth birthday. She was sent to the Philippines to go to an exclusive boarding school. There she meets five certain people who will change her view in life.

* * *

Hope you'll like it!

Tell me what you think!

xoxo,

JaLice


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because I still have three stories going on therefore, this story is a few chapter short. So please enjoy! And of course. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I'm tired of this. For the I don't know how many times! I don't own _them_! But, I wish do. :(

* * *

"Hey sweetie, are you sure about this?" My father asked. I was packing my stuff.

"Yes, father. I'm sure about this." I continued to put my stuff in my luggage.

"It's just. You're so young. And, I told you, you can call me Dad." He helped me zipped it up. I was twelve and moving away from my father. Oh, I'm Bella by the way. The princess of United Kingdom. No big deal about that……………right?

"Thanks Dad. I know what will make you feel better." I peck him on the cheeks and he smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. You really know how to cheer up the grumpy old king." He made imaginary quotation marks in the air. I laughed at him.

"I can't believe it. My daughter is just twelve and she's moving away." He shook his head.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm going to come back as soon as I finish my studies." I told him. I put on my necklace. It was given to me by my mom before she died.

"Isabella, I'm going to miss you." He hugged me. Me and my Dad we're not as close as me and my mom had been.

"Daad, I told you not to call me Isabella." I whined. I didn't like 'Isabella' as much as my mom did. My lovely mom.

"It's not my fault your granmom chose that." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Please call me Bella." I gave him my best puppy-pout.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get you to the airport." He stood up and escort me down to the limo. I really didn't like causing much attention. _Lucky me!_ Yes, sarcasm used. I'm the princess-which means every move I make is published in the local news papers.

We reached the airport with the papz following us. Me and my father bid goodbye to each other. And guess what! He made me brought a bodyguard. Hello? Where am I going. To school, right? Why do I need a bodyguard. And, I asked him that question and he "Bella, you need him for protection. You're the princess of the United Kingdom. You can't walk onto the streets unprotected." So I had to agree.

It was a 13-hour flight for here to the Philippines. I was busy reading a book called "The Host" it's a good book, thus, I got carried awway. I fell with my face on it. "Miss Bella, time to wake up." Peter told me. He was my body guard.

"Thanks for waking me. I'll just clean myself for a sec." I smiled and headed to the bathroom. And, of course I was in the privated plane. After I cleaned up I headed straight back to my sit where Peter was waiting.

"Miss Bella, wear this." He handed me s pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie.

"Ready Miss Bella?" He asked.

"Yep!" I smiled. We struggled over a hudred of papz. I'm not even kidding. Peter happily pushed them aside from me. Some reporters asked me some questions. But, I didn't get to answer them because we're in a wee bit hurry to get to the limo. I was wondering because There were three black limousins waiting in the airport parking lot.

"Miss Bella, are you okay if I ride with you?" Peter asked me.

"Of course Eleazar. And please call me Bella." I smiled at him.

The car ride was very quiet almost eerie. So, I decided to ask.

"Peter, why are there two other limo's at the airport? If you don't mind answering me." I said.

"I think the your cousins from afar is going to school with you." he told me.

"Who? I don't think I have cou- Oh, my cousins from Wales and Scotland?" I realized I have cousins from my mother's side. I haven't seen them since I born.

"Yes Bella. Your cousins from Wales only, not the Denali's from Scotland." he explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Bella, you know that they are all adopted though, right?" He asked me. _What?!?! My cousins are adopted?! Meh, I don't care. As long as they're nicer than the Denali kids_.

"Bella." Peter waved his hands in front of my face.

"Oh, uhm......... I kind of...didn't know that." I smiled shyly.

"Well, now you know." he laughed and I joined.

Half an hour later. Peter announced that we arrived at my new school. St. Thomas Boarding School.

"Wow, I like the weather here. It's nice and sunnier than home." I sighed.

"Of course. It's a tropical country. I hope you know that." He winked at me.

"Yeah, of course I knew that." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Princess Isabella!" An old man greeted me. And by old man I really mean it. "Good afternoon! I'm headmaster Aro." he continued. His smile is so wide it creeped me out.

"Oh, good afternoon to you, too headmaster. Please call me Bella. I'm sure my Dad told you about my little request." I tried to smile as wide as I could. But, I knew I would look like an idiot.

"Oh, of course Bella. I've already arranged that." he smiled and whispered something to the beautiful woman behind him. The woman named Heidi took me to the school lobby. She told me she'll be my personal assistant throughout my stay here in St. Thomas. I told her about the 'arrangement' and she told me she knew it. She'll only help me with my school work and dorm. She told me that most of the students here are children of famous and important people. After that she left me.

Half hour later two blonds came in with Heidi. They're twins - a boy and a girl- and that thing is really obvious. They both have shining blue eyes, and soft blond hair. The girl, Rosalie, is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. The boy, Jasper good looking, too, but not as good looking as Rosalie. They're nice but, Rosalie is a little snobby at first. Heidi once again left us. She came in with a kids; two boys and a girl. The dark-haired boy was cute but a little too brawny for me. The little girl is.......... really little. She reminded me of Tinker Bell and pixies, she was carried by the brawny one at his back. The last one to came in was a green-eyed, bronze-haired boy. He was beautiful, too. Now, I can't decide who's more beautiful. The blue-eyed, blond girl or the green-eyed, bronze-haired boy.

Aro, our headmaster, introduced each of us. And thank God he introduce me as Bella, because, I don't want to be known as Isabella. It's too mouthful. My adopted cousins from Wales were; the Hale Twins, consist of Rosalie and Jasper Hale, The Cullen children; Emmett, the brawny one. Alice, the pixie-like one. And, Edward the bronze-haired one. One look from the Cullen's you wouldn't see any resemblance. Emmett was dark-haired like Alice but his eyes were gray while Alice's were electric blue. Edward, the most unique one - as I said - has a strange shade of bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. Aro made us wait in the lobby while they settle our things in our dorm. Once we got together we hit it off and we we're friends. Alice, Rose and I chatted. They both love shopping, and that is the most unenjoyable thing ever. The boys we're really noisy. They talk about wrestling and video games and other boy stuff. Now that sounds interesting. I tried to sneak to the boys but the girls dragged me back at the couch. they talk about dolls, shopping, make-up, shopping, tea party, shopping, malls. Oh, did I mention shopping? It's our first day, first meeting - even though we were cousins we haven't seen each other - they already made plans. Tomorrow was Saturday, so we have two days before the school starts. We were the firsts one here in the school. Rosalie told us to call her Rose, Edward snorted and they started bickering. They were so loud, Alice started screaming at them to quiet down. But to no avail, they just got louder. Emmett just laughed at them and I kept quiet. Jasper finally sighed and make them calm down. Suprisingly, they all calm down.

Aro finally made us go to our respective 'dorms' and bloody freakin' holy hell! It isn't your normal dorm! It's a flat! And hell! We even have a pool at the back. What part of plain, unnoticeable, unostentatious can't they understand? Well, I'm still thankful they let us stay there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, there's the second chapter! Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! even one word is considered as review! :)

xoxo,

JaLice


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is another update, yes, I know, I'm a bad author. But, I have reasons. So, on with the story. (Warning, this chapter has _less_ conversation and more on telling how the things go. All is a little detailed)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jasper finally sighed and make them calm down. Suprisingly, they all calm down. _

_Aro finally made us go to our respective 'dorms' and bloody freakin' holy hell! It isn't your normal dorm! It's a flat! And hell! We even have a pool at the back. What part of plain, unnoticeable, unostentatious can't they understand? Well, I'm still thankful they let us stay there._

As promise, the next day was torture! They brought me to this big mall and we visited _almost all_ of the shops there! The two girls shopped like no tomorrow! Literally. I was so exhausted. And, they did not shop only for them. They bought me things, too. And, hello? What kind of school are we in? We have uniforms but we could pump it up in our own style and decision. The two made me try and fit everything they touch, in the end we came home with 20 bags on each of us. That's just the ones we were holding. Not, to mention the several more in the limo. And, Limo, can't we use something more appropriate for shopping?

We ate at an Italian resaurant at the mall. Alice may be little but she's got quite an appetite. Rose, Rose always look after her figure, she's what? She's 15 years old and wow, she have a life of a model. But I bet she's the greatest looking model. Ever. Blond hair, piercing icy blue eyes, great body and not to mention the long, white, flawless legs. Heidi came after us. We told her to eat but she refused. We went to the mall before it opened and it's closing but Alice isn't contented yet. Before we went back to our flat she made us choose 5 footwears that we're going to wear from Moday to Friday. And because I'm clumsy, I choose the flats. I'm glad I found five cute looking flats. Alice got a pair like mine but in pink. Yes, pink. As of Rosalie, of course, heels. And, Alice, let's just say one of her credit cards maxed out. But, she bought 7 cute pairs of shoes; heels and flats.

We went home and I'm glad we have our own bathroom in our rooms. We just took a little shower, brush our teeth, dressed and I don't even remember walking to my bed.

The next day, all we did was organize our things and meet up with the boys.

"Hey Bells, Al, Rose!" Emmett shouted over at us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted back. Alice and Rose waived at them before Alice spoke.

"Don't call me 'Al', it sounds like a bys name." she pouted. She is the cutest thing when she does that!

"Okay, okay." Emmett smiled.

"Hey guys! have you had dinner?" Edward asked us. He was walking up to our porch.

"Breakfast, yes. Snack, yes. Dinner, no." Alice said. She look like a 1st grader, only taller, cleaner and more.........stylish?

"So, where do you guys want to have dinner?" Jasper asked Alice, yes, his eyes were focused on her. I kinda thought he was into her. But, wow. We're only in highschool, yes, highschool. Philippines have different system. They only have till sixth grade, then four years in high school and then college.

"Uhm, can we just order? These two wore me out from all the organizing." I said as I recall that we have a like-guardian. "Hey, where's Heidi?" Rose and I said at the same time. We just look at each other and started laughing.

"I heard that all the staff here have meeting till, like 8:00pm. So, we have to take care of ourselves." Jasper explained.

"Let's order pizza!" Emmett screamed like a five year old.

"Emmett!" Edward whined. Aw, he looks and sounds cute.

"We ate that thing the whole day yesterday!" Jasper complained.

"Hey, I have an idea." I chimed.

"And what is that Ms. Im-too-conservatice-to-wear-short-things?" Alice teased me with my new nickname.

"I don't get your codename." Emmett scratched the back of his head.

"You don't want to know." I told him. "Back to the point people. Let's call Eleazar if he can buy us some things. I'll try to cook." I smiled. They all looked at me like I'm nuts.

"You cook?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, no. I had watch some people cook. And I think I can cook a little well." I smiled at them.

"Let's cook spaghetti!" Alice cheered and clapped.

"Yeay! Spag!" Emmett shouted.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"What? That's my favorite. My mom cooks that especially for us." he explained to me. I just smiled at him.

"Yes, everyday they eat that." Edward rolled his eyes. "I want to puke it if I ate that again. I can't take anymore of it. Not that my mom can't cook because she can. But, it's just. It's our food everyday for the last what. I'm not even sure how many years I've been eating that stuff." he shrugged and all of us stared at him with our nouths agape.

"What?" he complained.

"That's the longest speech I have heard from you since we met!" Rose ran to him and shook him.

"Wow, Bella, you manage to make him talk that long." Alice told me.

"Yeah, right!" Emmett and Alice high-fived.

We called Eleazar and he brought us what we need and _I_ started cooking. Emmet was sneaking to the kitchen and I have to spabnk him three times in the hand before he stopped sneaking and tasting things. Because Eleazar was a good guy, he brought us brad that we can eat. I finished cooking and called Eleazar if he can join us, but he told me he had a date with a lady named Carmen.

We finished eating and let the boys wash the dishes. I was so happy, my Aunt, Esme, teach them how to wash before they went here. Their mother was a dauhgter of one of the richest family in Europe and marriedmy Dad's cousin, Carlisle. Esme doesn't like the idea of maids but they keep them but she she still worked in some ways. So, back to my point, she teach them to live like normal persons, in a normal house, in a normal school.

After Heidi came we decided to go to bed. That night was the strangest, I don't know why. But I somehow felt that somebody was watching me.

I awoke the next morning with my pixie-like cousin bouncing up and down on my bed screaming 'Bella-wella!You need to get up now! We only have an hour to prep fo schoo!!!!' and I didn't know she speak, hipster?

I decided I need to wake up, mostly because Alice is going to wake up the whole campus if I didn't wake up sooner.

* * *

So, thare you go guys! 3rd chappy of this story! Hope you like it!!!

:) Review!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another update! Sorry if this is the only thing I've updated for awhile. Since, I'm in high school, I can do this quite...........I really don't know how to say it. but yeah, here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Jalice Hale Cullen-Pattinson(yes, no offense pipz!), doesn't own Twilight Saga nor it's characters, so it's only my plot. :)

P.S.- You guys don't mind if I put some new minor characters, right? Because if I put, Jessica and the others' name, it wouldn't fit the place. I mean the country, Stanley is a pretty foreign surname here. Sorry. :)

* * *

_Previously:_

_I awoke the next morning with my pixie-like cousin bouncing up and down on my bed screaming 'Bella-wella!You need to get up now! We only have an hour to prep fo schoo!!!!' and I didn't know she speak, gangster?_

_I decided I need to wake up, mostly because Alice is going to wake up the whole campus if I didn't wake up sooner._

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I said groggily.

"Now, go to bathroom and do all the your business in half an hour. Got it?" She pushed me into my big, blue bathroom.

I started wearing my clothes off when somebody _banged_ on my door.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked her irritation thick in my voice.

"Uhm, actually Bella, this is Jasper." he said. _Crap. Jasper?_

"Oh." was all I said. And he responded quickly. "Sorry Bella, Alice said you were finished and she needed something from your bathroom. Sorry for bothering you!" Then his voice faded away.

I was sleepy, irritated and embarrassed.

I finished showering quickly and wrap myself up in a towel.

"Bella-wella, you'll be wearing this, and this, and this," she started throwing, tossing and thrusting things to me. "And, oooh, this!" The last item she threw me was a bow? I don't care.

"Now, go, get dress, and then we'll leave." she closed my door with a 'ciao'.

I took a look at the things she gave me and wore them.

white-long sleeved shirt with cuffed sleeves - check

slightly poofy navy blue skirt - check

black knee high socks - check

and, finally, white flats - check.

I look like a preppy little girl. Oh, I forgot to put something. I picked it up and recognized it was the bow. _Where the heck am I going to put this?_

"Bella! What happened?" Alice came barging into _my_ room._What is with her and barging in the others' room?!_

"I see you don't know how to put a headband." she pointed directly at the _bright red_ bow on my hands.

"Alice, 'you sure that's a headband? It looks like a bow to me." Rose told her and I added an 'mhm' at the end.

"Girls, girls, girls, you need to start watching fashion series! And, I don't mean just anything! 'Gossip Girl'! Hello? Ever heard of that?" Alice said while she put the b - headband on my hair. We just look at her like she was telling us a great life story.

"Alice, your mother allowed you to watched that?" Rose asked her.

"Uhm, no. One of our helpers watch it. And I saw my fashion heroes there so I watched it behind my mom's back. It's pretty good you know." She explained. Oh, so that's why Alice is a bit too lingo when she talks.

"Alice, you dressed me up like that leggy blond?" Rose asked her. Wait, she knows that, too?

"Why do you girls know it?" I asked them and they both stared at me.

"Bella, do you know what a T.V. is?" Alice smoothed my outfit.

"Yes, I know that, I'm not ignorant." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"You're spending too much time with the books, you have to start watching T.V. or at least shopping." Rose told me then look at herself in the mirror.

"Why are you girls so long? You're just going to shower and then get dressed!" Emmett opened _my_ door. _Yes, I'm a bit territorial this time, because they keep barging into my room!_

"Emmett, big brother, fashion and style takes time." Alice passed by him followed by Rose. I decided that I should join, too. Apparently, I'm too clumsy to go down the stairs, so I trip over my shoes.

"Ah!" I screamed the and arm supported me before my face meet Mr. Floor. I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes.

"Hello Bella. A little clumsy today are we?" he teased. I just rolled my eyes as my reaction. I stood myself up and straitened my skirt and blouse.

"You look also look pretty today." he smiled. As usual, I blushed at his compliment.

"Hey Bella-wella! Looking like a prep today, huh?" Jasper commented. _Oh, great. I'm not the only one who noticed it._

We walked happily to the Hall and meet our new advisers, teachers, and other school staffs.

"Now, I'll just introduced you to our staffs and Mrs. Cinco here, Bella, Alice, and Edward's adviser we'll give you a tour around the school and show you your classes. Ms. Pascual here, is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's adviser will do the same to the three of you."

After out little breakfast, we headed out for the tour and our classes. The other children were looking at us, okay, scratch that. They were _staring_ at us. Then some brown haired girl walked to our direction, Mrs. Cinco talked to her and then she gave us our class schedules; that contains our subjects, the time and our teachers. The girl was the president of our advisory class. Her name was Krizza Mei, she has someone beside her who was always hiding behind her. Apparently, that's our shy class vice president named Ann. At first I thought she was mute, the we heard someone singing very low. Krizza Mei told us that she was very shy even though she's popular. She also doesn't like attention.

Wow, we have something in common; we're both shy, and doesn't like attention. I bet we'll be great friends.

"Oh, it's already 8, let's go to our first class, English." Krizza Mei told us then Ann whispered something to her.

"Oh, I forgot about your I.D.'s. Sorry." she gave us each a blue I.D. with our pictures on it. We all mumbled thanks and we walked off to our first subject. English. I like English but I'm so over the basics now. The teacher just keep babbling about, adjectives, participles, things, and that things, and finally, book report. Thank God it was our choice!

"Hey, Bella-wella. What book are you going to use?" Edward asked me. Okay, 'Bella-wella' has officially gone the wrong direction. Half of my classmates heard it and snickered.

"Please don't call me that in public Eddie-weddie." I smiled. _Hah! Payback couz!_ He frowned at me, and he told me to get serious. I said I still don't know what book.

English, History and Math passed like nothing. I have to admit I'm not that good in Math, while little Alice and Krizza were debating about the answers and how to solve them.

"Bells, Aly, Ed! Come on, it's lunch, I assume you want to have lunch together with your relatives?" Krizza raised an eyebrow and led us to the big cafeteria.

"Krizza, don't call me Ed." Edward reminded her.

"Don't worry, I'll just call you that when I'm really in a hurry." She smiled and left us at the table beside them. We sat and wait for the others.

Ann, was again, trailing behind her like a guardian angel. Only, she doesn't really talk to new students that much. I guess, because when she sat down on their table she was like Alice, so bubbly, so positive, so cute. And wow, the blushing thing, she has that, too.

"Hey, pipz!" Emmett called to us.

"Where did the lingo came from bro?" Alice asked him and stood up.

"From my classmates. I'm trying out for basketball." he informed us.

"Emmett, basketball? You should try football or wrestling, bro." Edward patted his back.

"Nah, I want something new for a change." Emmett beamed.

"Now that's something you don't get to hear everyday!" someone from the othe table shouted.

"Keep it down Angelo!" Krizza Mei told the chubby kid.

"Whoa, so strict today K? What's the matter? Peanut butter?" he joked around, I realize I was staring at the giggling.

"Ahem, I gotta go to the next table, some cutie is starin' at me." He winked at me.

"Don't try to be cool Angelo, everybody knows you're not." Ann chimed and we all laughed, even the other tables joined. The angelo-kid just glared at her and she gave him a sweet smile. Aw, she looks like Alice.

"Bella, let's go get our food, we only have 40 minutes." Alice dragged me to the counter.

I don't know what to eat, there's to many food, I think they have food from around the world.

Some french kid said _'Bonjour Miss belle souhaitez-vous assis avec moi'_ to me, and I called Edward, honestly, I'm not that good in french so I called him. I might say something not too good. Edward just told him in _English_ that I was not interested in him.

"Ed, what's he saying?" I asked him. I ended up having pizza, and baked zitti. We were walking to our table now, which contain Angelo who was making me sit beside him.

"He asked you if you wanted to sit with him. Seriously, don't you have a language teacher back at your home?" he looked at me with an eyebrows raised in place.

"I don't........" but he kept on staring at he's going to get me admit it. "Okay, I don't listen to her because she's so pushy." Okay, he might have brought it out of me.

"That's what I thought." he had a smug look on his face.

We sat to our table and started eating when Krizza approached us. "Sorry for disturbing you guys, but I just want to ask if you want to come to our back to school party?"

"Sure!" Alice squealed. Why does she have to squeal? So loud.

"Okay, see you on Friday night!" then she left.

We were about to continue eating when a girl with squeaky voice came.

"Hey" the voice said.

"Hey yourself." Rose snorted?

"As far as I know they don't teach girls to snort at the palace princess." she smiled at Rose.

"Well, you don't know far enough, because I don't live in the palace and I am not a princess." Rose fired back.

"And, hun, let me break the news to you, but, your voice is so fake you make Barbie look real." Rose continued. I told her to stop before she and the girl ended up in the principal's office. We don't even know her name and they're fighting. Its our first day and I'm not going to let her have a tour at the principal's office.

"Ugh. I bet your dad paid big so you can have your perfect body." The girl _squeaked_ back. Okay, she just made a bad comment on Rose's body. Translation = she just pushed the wrong button and she's about to get disconnected.

"This, body," Rose gestured to her body, faking a smile. "this is real unlike your fake voice, fake nose and probably fake body."

"I'm telling my dad about you, you ugly hag!" she stomped.

"Rose, stop talking or it's going to get worse." I said lowly.

"You call that ugly hag 'Rose'? She's as ugly as a....as a-" Rose cut her off.

"As a what? As a freakin' withered rose on a side walk? Oh, well, I'd better look like that than a grass being stomped all over Miss Fake." Rose fired back and the girl stormed out of the cafeteria with two girls trailing behind her.

"Dude! That is the best girl fight I've ever seen live!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, quiet down." Jasper told him.

"Well, well. Our pretty Rose here just diss our favorite girl." Krizza smiled. Their favorite girl? Does this mean we're in trouble?

"Bells, you look so tense, don't worry. When we say 'favorite' or even 'best friend' it means the opposite." Krizza winked. I looked around and saw my cousins trying _not_ to laugh.

"It seems like the princess don't know the school talk." Emmett laughed like a chocking bear. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Uhm, are you guys finish. We're going to be late in our spanish class" someone said from behind. We all turn around and saw Ann with her bag and books in hand.

"You talk?" Emmett asked her. In a very serious voice. I look at her and she looked like she's.............intimidated?

"Uhm, yes. Yes, I talk." She said, her fingers fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"Emmett?" Alice slap him lightly on the hand.

"I'm sorry about that, he's a little you know what in the head." Alice beamed and took Ann's hand.

"You know, you need to speak with us. It's very surprising you talked to us. Really, I think it would be nice if you talk more." Alice continued. Doesn't she get tired of talking?

"Yeah, right. She talks all the time." I heard Krizza muttered.

"She," I pointed at Ann in between Jasper and Alice. "Talks all the time?" Rose asked her the same question I was going to ask.

"Yeah, she's so talkative. Like, in the morning she's my alarm clock. In the afternoon, she sings while she cooks or talk about her favorite show. Something like gossip stuff or something like that." She explained stopping in front of a locker.

"Guys, wait. I'm going to get your stuff." she informed and open her locker which is full of slips, books, and papers.

"Dude, you have to clean that locker!" Emmett pointed out. Edward has been quiet.

"Ed, what's wrong? You've been so quiet." I turned to him. I saw his whole face was buried in the biology book. Wow, that _had_ been my trademark.

"Uh. What Bells?" He said.

"Ed, you gotta let go of the book so we can see each other while we're talking." I push down he's book.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just reading something. You know, like advance reading." He hid his book behind him but something fell in the process. I looked at it an recognize it.

"X-men?" I asked him trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"Ssh! Shut it wells!" he picked it up and threw it inside his bag.

"Dude, I saw that." Jasper grinned at him.

"Jasper, man." he walked to him.

"We're cool right?" I know what's his trying to pull.

"No, not until you gave me your" he whispered something to his ear and Edward's face turned into a grimace.

"Does that really cost like that?" Edward asked him.

"Oh, yes,man. Yes." He grinned like an evil genius.

* * *

Dudes and Dudettes! What d'you guys think? Good? Bad? Better? Worse? Average?

Okay, anything, just gimme review! :)  
and, ooh, what does Jasper wants? Hmm.....

xoxo,  
JaLice


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update! School stuffiez is keepin' me busy! Hate it when it gets in the way of my updating!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"No, not until you gave me your" he whispered something to his ear and Edward's face turned into a grimace._

_"Does that really cost like that?" Edward asked him._

_"Oh, yes,man. Yes." He grinned like an evil genius_.

The day passed quickly. We went home with Jasper smiling mischievously and Edward looking sullen. Every time I giggled at his expression he will glare at me.

We stopped by Ann and Krizza's place. They invited us in but we refused, okay, so maybe I was the only who refused. Emmett threw me over his shoulder, cave-man style.

"Guys! I love your place!" Alice sat in one of the fluffy chairs. They're house was decorated brightly. Pink, yellow, baby blue and purple was the main colors.

"Alice, of course you'll love this. The chair you're sitting on is pink, the carpet is pink and even their tv is pink!" Emmett accused.

"Duh, of course. I love pink! Who decorated this?" Alice got up and look over the pictures on the table.

"Well, my mom, she assumes I'm the girly-girl type. I didn't really like it at first, mostly because it was all too pink when I moved in! Even the door was pink!" Ann rolled her eyes, probably having flash backs. We all laughed at this. Ann maybe the girl who looks like the girl who lives and thinks pink but she really not that kind.

"I moved in here when I was in third grade with my cousins, but they moved out and went to US leaving me here alone." She continued. " I'm so glad Krizza decided to leave with me! We convinced my mom to just repaint some parts of the house, especially my room and Krizza's of course."

While we were at their place I learned that Ann was really an Alice-clone, talkative, bubbly, and has a fashion sense! But, behind that, she's also shy, too, if she's not close with you. She loves books! And she's already finished with the book I was currently reading, and she also likes classics.

Alice persuaded her to give us a tour around the house. They had a pool, couple of bathrooms and three rooms; one for her, one for Krizza and an extra. Her room was the most surprising. The colors you can see inside her room was mostly dark blue and purple. She got a couple of pink and yellow frames and lamp. Her bed was for two people, like my bed. Her bed cover was stars and moon. It's like she's not going home, her stuff toys were scattered around the room which she quickly threw inside her closet, apologizing because she had a messy room. Jasper and Edward laughed telling us that when you go into Emmett's room, it looks like there had been a stampede and smells like boys locker room. Emmett punched Edward's arm.

"Emmett I'm gonna tell mom if you don't clean that up!" Alice threatened.

We spent a couple more hours, Heidi came and asked us what do we want for dinner. We just told her we'd eat anything. Dinner came and we invited Heidi and Eleazar to eat with us but they have another dinner with the rest of the staffs.

We finished dinner and went upstairs, we started asking about each others' lives, Ann's parents were divorced and her Mom won't even talk to her dad. She loves her parents but she doesn't like it when they fight.

Krizza, she had a great family but she had to go here for school. Her parents left her because they have to work abroad. We also talked about me, and my cousins.

After a few hours of talking the door bell rang again. Krizza got up and said she'd open the door.

"Bells, Ed, Ali, Em, Jas and Rose! Miss Heidi's here! She said you have to go home now!" She shouted.

"Aw, I was enjoying myself." Ann frowned. She was alot like Alice, yeah, I know I've said that many times before.

"I know, we'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?" Alice said.

We got up and Ann lead the way downstairs to their door. She wanted to go with us, but Krizza told her that she has many things to do before anything else.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" They waved at us.

"Bye!" I called.

We walked home for a few minutes. Alice started to talk again. I remembered we had homework in Values.

"Aly, we have homework in Values." I told her. I was starting to panic because Mr. Aquino, our teacher, seems strict.

"Oh, yeah. The verse explaining thing. You've got that covered, right?" She smiled innocently. What does she mean?

"Alice, I'm making my own. I'm not gonna do your homework!" I complained.

"But, Bella," she whined. "I thought you loved me? Why are you making me suffer?" She gave me her puppy dog-eyes, to which I couldn't say no. I ended up making her homework in Values, and making her History research, too! Oh, how I hate does puppy-dog eyes.

"Bella, why are you glaring at your pen?" Rose came up to me.

"Please help me, Alice is enslaving me!" I showed her Alice's notebook and papers.

"You're kidding me, right? I want to help you but I need my beauty sleep." She walked off and I continued making Alice's homework while she do the 'most difficult thing to do', as she says, organizing and planning our clothes. Honestly, I don't get her. She's making clothes a big deal even if it's not.

I glanced over the clock, it says: 11:00 p.m.

"Alice! Get in here now!" I shouted. She came in with stilettos in her hands.

"Alice, what's that?" I asked her.

"Well, Bella, these are called stilettos. They-"

"Alice, I know what they are. I was trying to ask you why you brought that here." I cut her off.

"Well, when you called me it sounded urgent. And I thought a burglar came here, so I brought this." She shrugged.

"I'm done with this. I'm not making your research anymore." I handed her papers to her and flopped down my bed.

"Bella! I can't do this! I'm doing something!" She complained.

"No, Alice. It's YOUR research." I reminded her.

"But, but...........why do we have to do this?" She pointed at the papers on her hands frowning. She look like she was going to cry.

"Because Aly, we don't know anything about the Philippines history so we have to learn this." I looked at her.

"I want to sleep." She lay beside me.

"Yeah. Me, too." I closed my eyes and sleep came over me.

Morning came quickly, Alice woke me up 4 in the morning. She said if I didn't get off the bed she was dragging me to the bathroom. So I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and brush my teeth. Alice was a morning person. She was dancing all around the house. Passing us breakfast and hot chocos. She settled behind me and began brushing my hair.

"Alice, brush Rose's hair." I drank my hot choco.

"She's nearly done. And we're just starting with you." She blow dried my hair and put it in a half ponytail. I muttered thanks to her and got dressed for school. I was wearing the same ensemble from yesterday but with different shoes and headband. My shoe's were light pink that matched the headband.

We went to school at exactly 5:30 am, yes a little too early. Alice, Edward and I parted ways with Rose, Jazz and Emmett. We met our classmates in our home room. Half of them were making their assignments. Alice continued her research by copying the last part of mine. I'm so glad we didn't have any assignment in Math. I'd probably copy from Edward, speaking of Edward, where is he?

"Alice, have you seen your brother?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, okay." I pull out my assignments and checked for errors.

"No, I don't think she does, dude. But if she really likes him she probably won't tell him that. She's gonna be embarrassed like hell! He's like the prince of somewhere." I over heard someone. Was he talking about Emmett or Edward? Because they're the only princes in our class, I think. And, who likes them?

"Bella, thank you for letting me copy!" Alice hugged me and kept her papers. She pulled out her magazine and started reading.

"Good morning fella's! It's our second day and we're back. Here's our little angel to tell you what you need to know." I heard from the intercom. The voice sounded familiar.

"Hey guys, don't be late for school! Pass your homeworks on time if you want a good impression and grades from you teachers. Also, the freshman and sophomore meeting is going to be held in the auditorium at 3 pm sharp. So, don't go anywhere else after class!" I smiled when I finally recognized the voice. It was Krizza and Ann. Don't ell me they're the school radio announcers, too?

"Oh, and by the way, we're looking for new announcers. Pick up your forms here in the office and drop it in the" there was a long pause. "drop boxes that we're going to drop in a few rooms here in school! Wow, that's a lot of drop drops."She laughed. "You'll have an interview with us. Much love, and don't be late! Princess," I'm guessing princess was Krizza, "and angel!" And Ann was the angel.

Few minutes later they walked into the room with a boxes on a cart. Krizza was writing something and Ann was lifting the box.

"Here, let me help you with that." The boy seating in the front volunteered.

"Thanks." She was looking for something when her eyes landed on me. "Hey, Bella, cute headband, love it! And don't forget the school meeting!" She waved and walked out of the room again.

"Hey, your Bella, right?" The boy who helped them earlier. I nodded.

"I'm Marc. Can you tell me what is your cousins name?" Wow, he's fast. I'm guessing he's asking for Alice.

"Oh, she's Alice." I pointed at her.

"Uhm, not her, the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" _Don't tell me he likes Edward!_

"Oh, Edward. Why?" It's not wrong to ask why they're asking for him, right?

"Oh, nothing. It's not like I like him or something. No." He smiled at me and left.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Edward.

"Hey, you're not sad anymore! What did Jasper do?" I teased him.

"I'm still sad that I had to give him my sto- uhm, I mean my shoe lace." He looked kinda nervous. What was he about to say?

"Are you sure it's just a shoe lace? You looked like someone was hit by a truck yesterday." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Ann asked me to escort you guys to the auditorium since you haven't been there." He changed the topic so I just let it go.

"How are you going to escort me if you-" realization hit me. He must have been with them while they were unloading the boxes.

"So? We'll go, right?" he said slowly.

"Uh, yep. Tell the others so they wouldn't skip it or something." I told him.

'Who do you mean?" He asked me, confusion clear in his face.

"Uhm, Emmett, Jasper and Rose." I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, have you forgotten that they're Juniors?" He smiled.

I slap myself on the forehead. Ouch, a little too hard. "Oh, yes. They're Juniors. I kinda forgot." I said and remembered something.

"Edward, the guys over there asked me who you are." I pointed over to Marc's.

"Did they say why?" He asked me, I just shook my head in response.

"Do you owe them something?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No, but they asked me if I was courting Ann or Krizza. One of them even asked me if I was dating you!" He laughed.

"Ew, Eddie. I'm not dating you, my cousin, who reads comics." I teased.

"Bellie, don't call me Eddie." He glared jokingly.

"Eddie, Bellie. I'm here." Alice chimed in.

"Okay, Alice what do you want?" He turned to him.

"I want to shop later. I found these really cute pair of shoes, and I could buy it in the mall near here! Isn't that great?" She squealed. We just shop two days ago and she wants to shop. Again!

"Alice, Mom and Dad is going to cut-off your card if you keep shopping, and shopping, and shopping." Edward threatened.

"Noooo. Not my babies." She quickly dug in her bag and press her wallet to her heart. I just giggled at her expression. For her fashion is very important, and her credit cards comes with it.

"So, you're not going to the mall later. Are we clear?" Edward really looks like her big brother maybe not physically but when you hear their conversation. You can see how they care for each other.

We talk a little more about Algebra and Bio. Edward joked Alice about us, dissecting a frog and Alice, being Alice, said 'Ew', 'Yuck', Gross', and every word that means the same. Honestly, I want to dissect a frog but I don't. Yeah, I know it's confusing but it's me. Our class starts at seven and but we need to get to our home room before 6:30 in the morning because of daily announcements.

Ma'am Cinco came in a little after six o'clock.

"Okay, class. How's your new teachers?" She asked us. They all made comments. Like, 'They're great except for Ma'am Alday!', and Love them all, just not Ms. Alday.'

Well, they do have a point Ms. Alday, our biology teacher, is slightly out of her mind. She just calls our name and asks us anything about Biology and Science. And she even asked us our birthdays. We had fun in her time. That is, when she left and went to the upper class.

"Miss Swan, Mister and Miss Cullen. How's the school?" She asked us. Alice stood up and began talking.

"Well, Ma'am, school had been great so far. I love it! I love the rules about the dress code! Oh, I'm supposed to give comment about the school, well, the teachers are great. Very hospitable and welcoming. Well, Ms. Alday is one exception, let's just say she's _not_ my _favorite_ teacher. And, I would like to ask about the school affiliations. How can I get in the swim team?" She said that all in one breathe.

Edward and I just remained silent for the next half hour. The bell rang and we all hurried to our next class. English, it was just another day. Our teacher kept on babbling about lessons then it suddenly change to her life stories. Before we move on to our next subject she asked us about our book report and no one has started it yet,except from one of us, Andrea, she studies hard but she was not one of the most friendliest persons in school. Next, History, it was fun, great and we could actually learn from our at the same time. It's like the time is always running in this subject. It's too short.

When lunch came, it was nothing like I've ever thought about. The lunch room was full of banners advertising, like 'Back to School Meeting!' the bulletin board was full of papers about the Juniors and Seniors Assembly Election. It was all redecorated.

"Hey guys! Junior and Senior assembly will have a meeting after the Freshmen and Sophomore's. Don't be late! Oh by the way, the swim team will have try out's on Saturday. Look for Joseph Dimlao. at room 405. This is him! And I'm saying goodbye!" He finished.

"Joseph!" I heard someone squealed and it was followed. Who was he?

"Hey Bells, you zoning out." Alice said.

"I'm here, I'm just wondering why they're squealing." I told her.

"Bella, see that banner?" She pointed to the poster which had a face of a good looking guy.

"So?"

"He's Joseph, that girl, Jeremay, told me _was_ the hottest guy." I noticed the word 'was', and I asked her why. She told me the _new_ hottest guys in school was none other than my cousins and Jake Black. It's really weird. But, maybe it isn't, it's just that I don't see them as the 'hot new guys'.

We finished lunch quickly, Emmett choked over his burger when the girl from yesterday visited Edward again, that happened when Rose went to Krizza and Ann's table to ask for some info's on the organizations here in school.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened today, except for Emmett and Jasper got beaten by Alice in thumb wrestling. They were so embarrassed, they tried to reason by saying '_She was a girl, of course I'd let her win_' and '_I break girls hearts by beating them at my game!_'

Alice and Rose, submit applications for Volleyball and Swim Team, while I submit a form for the school paper. I hope we get in!

* * *

Okay, so it was boring, but, I really wanted to update so badly! I'm sorry, I know you've heard that before! But, really, I hope you like the chappy!  
REVIEW!!!!!!

xoxo,  
jalice


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in months! I'm just so busy. I'm trying to find time for this. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nothing interesting happened today, except for Emmett and Jasper got beaten by __Alice__ in thumb wrestling. They were so embarrassed, they tried to reason by saying_ 'She was a girl, of course I'd let her win' and 'I break girls hearts by beating them at my game!'

_Alice and Rose, submitted applications for Volleyball and Swim Team, while I submit my form for the school paper. I hope we get in!_

I was now walking in a hallway full of people towards the office of Ms. Kingsley to pick up Rose. Alice had to stay for her first practice. I reminded her about the meeting in the auditorium and she said she's going but a little late.

"Hey Belly!" Oh, gosh. Emmett called me 'Belly' in public, it's a little humiliating. I slap my forehead and turned around, and hide behind my hair.

I quickly walk beside Emmett. I saw a couple of girls looking at me.

"Emmett, please don't call me 'Belly' or 'Bella-wella' anymore. Those names are only allowed inside the house and nowhere else." I told him with a matching grimace.

"Why? I think it's cute?"

"Emmett, what would you feel if you're in a classroom full of people whom you haven't acquainted yet, and then someone calls you 'Emmie'?" I was giving him my situation yesterday.

"No one calls me Emmie." He patted my back and showed me his muscles, which are starting to grow.

"I am a man now, Bell- oops, Bells?" He paused asking me, and I nodded. "I am a man now, Bells. And a man like isn't going to be called Emmie, never. Understood?

"Okay, I understood. Just don't call me Belly, Bells is pretty good." I told. He smiled at me and once again patted my back.

"Emmie-bear!" Someone called from behind which I recognized as Rose. I almost burst out laughing and Emmett has a priceless expression on his face. And it didn't help me, I was trying to hold in my laugh but it came out in giggles.

"Hey Bell - " I quickly cut her off. I really didn't have name issues before, just now I guess.

No one's calling me 'Belly' again, please?" I asked her and she just laughed at me and told me she was going to call me by _my name._

"Bella, can I talk to Rosey-pooh privately?" Emmett was glaring, at me I guess. A group of girls giggled at what they heard.

"What 'Rosey-pooh'? Do I like Pooh Bear?" Okay, I think they're going to fight if I don't stop them.

"Guys, guys, stop it." I told them. I have one word for each of them Emmett equals ego. And Rosalie is uhm, shallow, about some things, yeah. Okay maybe _vain_ is the right word.

Rosalie sighed and looked at me.

"Bella, Edward was looking for you earlier. I told him you're just going to submit some papers and I'll help you find the auditorium."

And with that we left Emmett and hurried upstairs. It was a very tiring to ran six flights of stairs!

When we came Marc handed me a list of attendance.

"Just find your name there and sign at the right side of it."

"Thanks."

"Bella, I need to go, 'kay? I have to find Jazz and Em." Rose said and I nodded. She was out of the door when Alice appeared.

"Hey Rose! Hey Bella!" She greeted.

"Hey Aly!"

"Need to go Alice, bye!" Rose waved as she walked towards the direction of the stairs.

"Where is Rose going?" Alice asked me.

"She's going to find Em and Jazz."

"Why didn't she use the elevator?" Alice asked me. What? There's an elevator?

"What there's an elevator?" I voiced out what I just thought.

"Yes. Why? You didn't know?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Well, we didn't." I bit my lip.

"Well those are the girls I'd like to nominate as class muse." Someone shouted.

I quickly looked for the source of it. I saw the other students seated in the auditorium.

"Welcome Bella and Alice, I see you've found your way here." Ann chirped on the mic.

I blushed when the students turned to us and started murmuring.

"Alice," I pulled her. "Let's go inside now." I saw Edward waving and patting the seats next to him.

I fastened my pace because someone just whistled. What is wrong with the world?

"Apparently Bella, you three girls, have some fans. And they're suggesting that we have a school club for you." Edward smirked at me. He probably knows I would blush even further.

"Who 'three girls'?" I asked him. He told me some guys have been looking for me, Alice and Rose. They asked Edward couple of times if we're attending.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we start the meeting so we could start the campaign tomorrow and the Elections next month?" The girl who argued with Rose the other day stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Jenny, you know we can't do that. We've already elected officers this year." Krizza told her.

"No, my mom told the school to have re-elections."

"Jenny, what's the big deal? You win, you get problems, you're responsible for everything." Ann reasoned.

"No! I want re-elections! I'm sure I'll win over _you_." She glared at Krizza. This isn't going to be good. She likes picking fights. Krizza was glaring at her, too.

"I think it's better if we just continue the meeting, don't you guys think?" Ann spoke again.

"GIRL – FIGHT!" somebody shouted.

"No Mhatt! No girls fights are going to happen." Krizza brushed of Jenny.

"As your _president_ for the whole sophomore year, I need every sophomore classes to elect they're own president, vice – president and a secretary. The secretary will stand in as a treasurer, too. Understand? I'm not pressuring you guys. So you have three weeks from now to elect, okay?"

The two of them continued giving instructions like real leaders, and I was stuck copying notes for my dear cousins.

"Edward! I'm not going to let you copy if you just sit there! Come on! Scribble something down!" I gave him Alice's notebook. Alice was sleeping on my shoulder. It's the first time I've seen her without talking. I know it's because she's asleep. I once heard her shouted '_Gucci!_' in the middle of the night.

The meeting had been, at least, two hours of speech, arguing and Jenny. Yes, she was a part of it.

"Ms. Tan and Ms. Santiago, I think you've exceeded the time limit given." The guy named Joseph came in and walked towards the stage.

"I don't think so Mr. Dimlao. You said 'whenever the auditorium's free. And you also said you're going to have it _after_ our meeting. And it's not done yet. Maybe you should use the gym." Does Ann have multiple personality disorder? She snapped at him.

"Well, Ann, I'm ending this meeting right now. Freshmen and Sophomores you're free to go now." He dismissed us and they all started filing out.

"See Ann, no one can resist my charm." He winked at her.

"Joseph, I told you before. You're not charming them, you're controlling them."

She walked out and stormed out of the auditorium. I wonder what Joseph did to her that suddenly turned her from being bubbly and calm to livid.

"Joseph, please stop bugging your sister!" Krizza told him and followed Ann.

Edward quickly told us to follow Ann.

_Wait, did Krizza just said Joseph Dimlao was Ann Santiago's brother? How did that happen?_

We we're running in the empty corridors of the building when we heard someone shouted.

"I hate him! I hate his guts! I hate his attitude! I. HATE. HIM!"

"Ann! Stop throwing those papers! I'm not going to fix those!" I'm guessing that was Krizza. We finally saw the room where it was coming.

It was the 'Sophomore Assembly Office'.

"Edward, Alice! You can't just go in there! Knock!" I told them. Edward was half-way twisting the door knob when I stopped him.

He knocked a couple of times and Krizza finally asked who we are. When Alice said it was just us she let us in.

"Krizza, I hate him! I don't want to stand in his shadow fore – " Ann came out of the bathroom – I think - and looked surprised when she saw us.

"Oh, hi guys." She muttered and looked down.

We greeted back and we just sat there. Minutes passed and someone's phone was ringing.

"Who is it?" Krizza turned to Ann.

Ann tossed her phone to Krizza when Edward caught it and answered it.

"If you're sane enough you wouldn't make a girl cry." Then he ended the call. All of us was staring at him. Then Alice finally broke the silence.

"My brother finally had the courage! Whoohoo! You know Ann. Shopping cheers me up. Maybe we should shop, since your party is just a couple of days away." Bubble Alice is back and Edward let her go shopping that night because Ann was with her.

"Oh come on Bella! You're coming with us!" Alice pulled me out of my bed.

"Alice, I'm not the one who needs cheering up! It's Ann!" I told her.

"Bella, you're good with people. I'm not saying that Rose, me and the guys aren't, but please! I bet you two can relate since she likes books, too!" She kept nagging me until I agreed.

"Alice, remember it's school day tomorrow you can't go crazy shopping now, okay?" I told her.

Eleazar came in with the guys in a few minutes.

"I'll be driving you guys. Please stick together at all times. Heidi has come down with a flu. She can't go with us."

We were planning to pick up Ann _and_ Krizza, but Krizza wasn't home because her mom came in to pick her up because of some family business. She wasn't returning home until Thursday.

"Hey, Ann. I hope you're okay now." Edward smiled at her. I'm feeling Edward likes Ann.

We went home with Alice carrying six bags and Edward threatening her about her cards.

"Alice! You can't do that! Next time you attempt buying the whole boutique I'm telling mom and dad."

Ann was sitting beside me. She was silent the whole time. Only speaking when asked or when she really needs to. Maybe she needs to get distracted from her problems. Alice was currently busy fighting with her brother, Jazz and Emmett are talking about video games and Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Ann, have you started on our English project?" I asked her, hoping she'd be a little more comfortable.

"No, I haven't, how about you?"

"I haven't decided what book to use. I'm thinking _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Jane Eyre_." I told her.

"Really? _Jane Eyre_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ are on my list, too!" She smiled at me. I haven't seen her excited since earlier.

"Wow, Bella you could really cheer up a co-book lover huh? 'thought I was the only one who could cheer her up when she's down." Emmett joked around her and she was laughing.

"Of course Emmett you're still the number one goof-ball." She smiled at him. Emmett sat beside her and put his arms around her.

"You know, I love making people laugh especially the ones I love." He winked at her. We all laughed at him and he made a face.

"You're wounding my ego guys. I'm making an offer here." We all stared at him even Ann was gaping and blushing.

"Oh, I was joking, Ann's like a little sister to me."

Edward sat beside me and asked me about home-works and the notes that I copied earlier. Edward was easy to talk to. When I talk to him it's very effortless and flowing.

We forgot about dinner and it was half past ten when Emmett complained about being hungry. We ordered Chinese food and Emmett ordered half of the menu and he also ate half of it, it's amazing how he could it so much without throwing up.

"Guys, see you tomorrow!" Ann waved goodbye and headed out for the door. Edward was quickly beside her.

"They look good together, don't they?" Alice volunteered on closing the door.

'"Yes, they do. But I think it's too soon." Rose came out of nowhere.

"Rose, where did you come from?" We all looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Nowhere." She was filing her nails.

"What do you mean about 'it's too soon'?" Jasper asked her.

"I mean guys, we just met the girl. Does Edward really know her? You, Bella, Edward's always with you, maybe you should ask him if he's doing these things for her out of courtesy. I know you care for Edward." Then she walked back up.

It had been two days since Rose started being cold to us. She was always hanging out with King, Joseph and their 'cool crowd'. Emmett and Jasper have fan girls following them. Even Edward and Alice have.

A guy went up to Alice and asked her to be his date for the party. He's name was Eric. Alice politely rejected him because the girl who happened to walk past heard him and glared at Alice. She even stopped just to hear what Alice would say. She told him she already have a date and Jasper and Emmett walked by. She told him Jasper was her date.

"Alice! Why did you say that?" Jasper asked her.

"Well, I don't want to have any date at the party and I can't pull Emmett and tell him he's my date." She looked over at Emmett.

"Hey Alice, I'm standing right here. You don't think you're brother good-looking?" Emmett told her.

"Not that Emmett, but really if you were in my situation, would you date your sibling than your cousin?"

"Well, you do have a point." He shrugged.

"Alice, you said I was your date. They would think you're dating me, your cousin. We're cousins, remember?" Jasper waved his hands in the air.

"Not technically." I heard Alice muttered but the boys didn't.

"Come to the party, please Emmett." Alice gave her best puppy-pout to her brother and he agreed, so did Jasper. Rose was going to Joseph's party. He was competing with his sister. And it's not just a simple sibling rivalry.

"Rose doesn't like her anymore." Emmett told us while we're walking towards the canteen.

"Rose is crazy to think Edward and Bells will end up together." Jasper laughed.

What? Rose thought I was going to end up with Edward? I maybe close to him, but he's nothing more than just my guy best friend and cousin.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" I asked. The three gave me strange looks.

"Guys, I don't mean it like that." I told them. We sat down at our common spot and there had been two senior girls who asked Emmett and Jasper at their party. They declined and the girls didn't stop glaring at us until Jasper looked at them.

"Thanks Jazz. We've been needing that kind of help or we would have melt to the ground right now." Alice talked about her history homework and that she really made it but our teacher said she didn't pass anything.

"That's impossible Alice! I made half of that! Maybe you just misplaced it." I told her. She told me that she gave it to Cleo, her group leader.

"Wait, Alice, did you just said Cleo? How may Cleo's are in this school? Is it possible Emmett?" Jasper asked us and turned to Emmett who was munching his lunch happily.

"Jazz, don't be ridiculous, Rose would never do that! She's her cousin." We told them that we're confused. Apparently, Rose had been talking to a person named Cleo over the phone last night and talked about a 'plan'. Rose couldn't have done that, could she?

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chappy! ^.^ So, did you like it? Tell me in a review! Thanks!

xoxo,  
jalice


End file.
